


Bold Axe

by DoggieCornerW



Series: Dragon Marked for Death small tales [2]
Category: Dragon Marked For Death (Video Game)
Genre: Big Brothers, Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoggieCornerW/pseuds/DoggieCornerW
Summary: A short tale of the Warrior.
Series: Dragon Marked for Death small tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566907
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Bold Axe

Baldr was a boy, but due to his strong build and height, he was looked up to like a man.

Among a village in Lemria continent’s central mountains, where humans were looked down upon like trash, Baldr was a big brother radiating light. Lemria, despite the word of the Medius Divine Family, was not all pure. There were wars and rebellion', monster-infested forests with polluted waters; flesh-eating ogres foraged seasonally; all of this created orphans.

But among the Dragonblood, they were considerate enough to establish a bastle orphanage in their village. It perhaps reflected the age-old tale of Atruum, their patron, saving the clan from death with his blood. Baldr knew nothing of being raised by a mother or father, but seeing others like them, and appreciating the wilderness, he made up a mind quickly.

Love of the clan flourished quickly as he grew, and so did a sunny disposition. He then grew a liking towards agriculture, logging and fishing, taught to him by the adults. He grew a close connection to a heavy iron axe, and became known by the sons of the orphanage as Baldr the Bold Axe.

Piggy back rides, carefree lectures of fighting and climbing cliffs, developing and flexing his muscles, lifting the orphans and swinging them around.

“You’re great big brother Baldr!”

“We want to be like you!”

The praises were innocent and simple, embracing, and never got old to the Bold Axe.

“One day, I will teach them to be the same. So they can nurture each other.” Baldr promised.

When he returned to the orphanage from a fishing trip, a usual routine, he noticed it was eerily quiet. He expected a returning cheer, but as he stepped into the house, bearing his sunny big brother grin, his face changed.

Fear.

He saw that his orphan brothers weren’t absen. The room seemed torn from a storm. It was covered in blood, the floor littered by dead youths. The dropping of fish gear made a sound; turning to see Baldr was a silver helmet akin to the turrets of a castle keep. A Knight Templar blessed by Primatus, the god of the two moons.

“Huh? A survivor?” Suddenly, the knight was thrown against a wall, and he was met with a fiery gaze.

“Craven! Heartless bastard!” Carrying an unfamiliar fury, The Axe brother had the knight pinned and clutched. “You’re from Medius aren’t you?! Does God tell you commit these sins? To strike down the weak? The young who has lost everything? Woman and children? Do you call that purity?!”

“Eat shit Dragonblood! You know nothing of purity and God.” At the rebuke, Baldr shook the knight and slammed his back against the wall again.

“Dark blood or white blood. I am a man! Look at me!”

The Dragonblood clan were indeed humans, but ordained to live away from the other nations because they were distrusted.

“I am human! I am different, but still human. I know love and affection, and you took that from me!”

Somehow, maybe because he was raised as a kind big brother, Baldr stopped himself to shove a fist into the knight. It would be best to kill Medius; that is what his heart whispered. It was for the best before anyone else died from some retaliatory attack. When he released the knight, it was surprising. He spared Baldr and left, maybe out of respect, or maybe he was satisfied with the result of his visit.

The Dragonblood clan had fallen, their village destroyed.

Time later, the same Dragonblood and knight would meet again in the cold north Pagnas. Baldr’s body has changed from awakening his scar; the knight was embittered by the stench of monsters and the freezing cold. Despite the Dragonblood’s change, the knight recognized the big brother.

"Those eyes. Looks like you want to fight." 

"Were you stationed here to kill monsters? Well, here I am."

"Snobbish filth! Killing you will make me feel better."

After the clash, Baldr was surprised by how influenced he was by his fury. He was sent on scary missions and praised for his amazing strength, despite being a Dragonblood. Maybe the vision of Medius made him lose a level of his kindness for a moment; in blood and spirit, Atruum stirred the boy to seek revenge and it stuck with him.

However....

In Pagnus, he met a young bespectacled treasure hunter. Somehow, they got along well; the hunter held no prejudice and often smiled, brimming with curiosity. Baldr's raging heart would feel a calm.

Did the world still have a light?


End file.
